


Restless

by bluesmrs



Category: De Eneste To RPS
Genre: M/M, how can you not love RPS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Симону тесно в собственной голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Симон меряет шагами маленькую комнату: ему тесно, ему нечем дышать, он ничего не соображает. Все раздражает, вплоть до белых безликих стен и вида за окном: в Сённеборге холодно, ветренно, ничего нового и утром обещали дождь. Симону нужно вдохнуть - хотя бы ночного воздуха, глоток, полной грудью, чтобы голова перестала болеть, чтобы пальцы не сводило.

Он открывает окно и высовывается наполовину, упираясь в подоконник, закрывает глаза, чувствует как ветер забирается под рубашку, взмокшей спине становится мгновенно прохладно, и затылку тоже, и запрокидывает голову, выдыхая и вдыхая открытым ртом, жадно и резко.

Петер оттаскивает его от окна за шиворот, швыряет на диван как котенка, хлопает ставней и смотрит как на идиота и поджимает губы. Пинает стул к дивану и встает на него одной ногой, разглядывает снизу вверх, потирает лицо ладонью.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, - говорит Симон и приглашающе хлопает по дивану рядом.  
\- А больше ничего не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - соглашается Квамм и криво ухмыляется. - Чтобы трахнул потом.  
\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком, трахну после концерта, - обещает Петер и выходит из комнаты, выключая свет. Симон ложится на чистые простыни прямо в одежде, хотя теперь в комнате до одури жарко - или просто так безумно хочется разрядки, тело устало ждать чего-то грандиозного, это ведь даже не первый концерт их небольшого тура. Симон вообще не понимает, что на него нашло. Он лежит без сна до шести утра, и надеется, что его отпустит вечером, что Петер сдержит обещание - что Петер просто перестанет строить из себя невесть что, сколько можно уже.

Проходит долгих двенадцать часов, прежде чем они снова остаются наедине. Тесная гостиничная комната, Симон снова тянется к окну, и Петер вжимает его в стену рядом, стаскивает мокрое полотенце с плеч, заводит обе его руки вверх, чисто символически держит за запястья и второй рукой торопливо стягивает трусы. Симон еще даже не возбужден: он внезапно хочет спать и у него страшно болит голова, и дышать нечем, и он устало опускает руки, когда Петер встает на колени перед ним и берет в рот. Волосы у Соммера жесткие на затылке и Симон задумчиво ерошит их пальцами, пытаясь осознать, что ему вот сейчас отсасывают, и смотрит Петеру в глаза, смотрит на растянутые вокруг его члена губы, и, наконец, в какой-то момент вздрагивает - Петер слишком хорошо знает его тело - и глухо, сквозь зубы, стонет.

Петер встает на ноги только когда доводит его почти до оргазма, прижимается губами к шее, влажными, липкими, и отодвигает от стены, прижимает к себе, спиной, обхватывает член ладонью и дрочит, долго и правильно, пока Симон не кончает, сгибаясь и выдыхая.

\- Если ты сейчас не уснешь, я тебя убью, - обещает Соммер и ведет его до кровати, торопливо раздевается, отчаянно зевает и идет до ванны уже голый.  
\- Будешь в душе дрочить? - осведомляется будничным голосом Симон куда-то в потолок. - Я как бы тут.  
\- Я похож на некрофила? - невнятно спрашивает Петер и выглядывает из ванны с зубной щеткой во рту.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, - Симон демонстрирует ему средний палец, не меняя позы.  
\- Это меняет дело, - соглашается Соммер и через пару минут возвращается с влажным полотенцем. Симон поворачивается на бок, и жадно наблюдает - за уверенными движениями руки, поджатыми губами, нахмуренными бровями. Петер жмурится первые минут пять или десять, Симон не знает, сколько - никогда не чувствует время так точно, как это делает Петер, и распахивает глаза только когда выплескивается в свою ладонь, и на пол, и ухмыляется, удовлетворенно, довольный собой, облизывает припухшие губы и нехотя встает, вытирает себя, руку и потом швыряет полотенце на пол.  
\- Знаешь, во сколько я тебя завтра разбужу? - сонно спрашивает Симон, когда Петер накрывается одеялом и пристраивается рядом с ним, подвигая его к другому краю кровати.  
\- Я получу лицензию на ношение оружие, - Петер больно пинает его в голень и наугад кладет руку куда-то в район поясницы. - Отстрел надоедливых датчан. Сезон будет открыт.  
\- У нас будет коллективное самоубийство.  
\- Что угодно, просто закрой рот и дай мне, пожалуйста, поспать.

Симон думает, что надо ответить, что Петер должен был закрыть его рот сам, чем-нибудь интересным, но язык совсем не хочет его слушаться, и он ворчит что-то невнятное. Главное теперь, не проспать.


End file.
